Midnight Shine
by lambs16
Summary: Bella's twin sister, Julia, arrives in Forks and is awaiting a big welcome. But soon she comes to realize that moving back to her hometown may not have been the best idea for her or Bella. Read and review this remarkable story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Some love lasts a lifetime, true love lasts forever.  
- By Anonymous

People say things aren't always what they seem. But, in my opinion these last few months have been what they seem.

Violence, fights, love, and hatred are among of what I have experienced from landing at the airport. And I'm sure there is way more to come.

Something to look forward too, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My name is Julia Seraphina Swan, twin sister of the Isabella Marie Swan. I look exactly like Bella except I have a smaller shoe size. I am very skinny and around 5'7, a few pounds smaller, but the same height. We are the same in many ways, but I have more coordination.

Bella and I plan on moving in with our father, Charlie, since Phil is a minor league baseball player, and we want Renee to get the chance to travel with him. At first I felt guilty for leaving her, but I realized she needed a break from us, so she could have some alone time with Phil.

Bella and I have been living in Phoenix ever since we were three, and we stayed at Charlie's for two weeks every summer, but the past few years we haven't. Now, we are going to school in the first month of second semester, and we are now very excited.

I looked over at my identical twin, Bella, and I noticed she was quite green. "Bella, are you going to make it to Seattle? You aren't looking too well."

She looked over at me and then rolled her eyes, and put her head back on the head rest. "Juls, if we are not there in a matter of a maximum of half an hour, then I will tell you if I'm going to make it."

We laughed and then the seatbelt light came on at the front of the plane, and then the announcer came on. "_Please, fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing for landing._"

With this, Bella grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "don't you ever let go, or I swear I will never talk to you again."

I couldn't help but laugh because Bella could not be serious. "I won't."

The plane landed and we were on ground. I could not have been any happier to see Atlanta Airlines. I looked out the window and I scouted out Charlie with a sign saying, 'Welcome Home, Girls!' I grinned and then pointed it out to Bella and she laughed as well.

We were now at home and we had basically told Charlie about what's new, how life was in Phoenix, how much we missed him, and all the other boring conversations, until we reached home. Bella got to sit in the front seat of Charlie's cruiser, because she was older. Yeah, like by a minute. Anyways, we had tons of stuff to unpack, so we were doing that now, because Charlie had too run some sort of errand.

"Julia, did you ever notice how much rain Forks has had, even in the middle of summer it still rained five days a week." Bella was now sitting on her bed and playing with the blanket Renee had quilted for her. I had another quilt from her, but it was in a box somewhere in the hallway. "I never liked anything cold or wet, so I don't know if I will ever get use to this."

"Bella, you can I know you will, I have sort of a feeling something great is going to happen." I smiled up at her and then at the clock, it was ten thirty and I was ready for bed. "Alright, well I am going to go to bed now. Try not to make a loud ruckus."

She laughed and then turned out the light; I guess she was tired as well. Soon, I was in a deep, dreamless sleep. And I was awaiting what lay before me tomorrow on a new journey in a new place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to a singing Bella in the shower, and my alarm clock stating that its going to be rain everyday for the next week, what a surprise.

I got up, shuffled around the boxes full of our belongings, and I half walked half jogged down the stairs to get some breakfast. I decided to make pop tarts for Bella and I, so I popped them in the toaster, and ran upstairs to get changed before the toaster popped.

All of my clothes were in our shared closet, and I dug out my purple t- shirt, blue jacket, and my skinny jeans to wear with my boarder shoes. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, and I made my way down the stairs, and I was just in time for the pop tarts. I grabbed the pop tarts and put them on the two plates and sat them on the table with a glass of milk for the both of us.

"Bella, I made some breakfast for the both of us. Are you almost ready?" I yelled upstairs and then I heard a big bang and then an "ouch." I laughed to myself. "Are you okay up there?"

"Um, yes, I just tripped on a sleeve of one of your shirts, Julia." Then I heard her walk down the stairs hanging on to the railing just to be sure. That was typical Bella; she always was the clumsy one of the both of us. "I will have to take mine to go."

I looked at my cell phone and it read 8: 20. I guess she was right; I had to take mine to go as well.

With this we left outside and my jaw dropped. There outside was a rusted orange Chevy Truck sitting in the driveway. Charlie was standing beside it with Billy and Jacob. They all had a smile on their faces; I guess they liked our expression. I looked over to Bella, and we walked out, we were so excited to see our old pal Jacob and his old dad Billy.

"Hey, Bells, and Julia!" Jacob said with glee. "Haven't seen you in a while. Remember we use to make mud pies when we were little?"

"Yes, of course." Bella answered, and looked over towards Billy. "You're looking good."

"Thanks, I try to keep in shape and buff." He smiled and tapped the tuck with his hand.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked looking at the Chevy.

"About what?" I asked curious.

"The truck."

"What? Are you serious? This is perfect, I'm not even joking!" Bella squealed and ran to open the driver's door. "Come on, Julia, get in!"

Only Bella had her license, and she and I always went everywhere with each other when we lived in Phoenix. I ran and opened the passenger door, and I was so happy. "Thank you so much, Charlie."

"You can thank Billy, on this one." Charlie answered with a grin.

"I told you, I'm down with the kids." Billy spoke while laughing.

I rolled down my window because I could here Jacob walking over. "So, I guess you're looking for ride to school with us?" I joked and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I go to school on the reservation."

"Oh that sucks; it would be nice to at least know one person besides Julia there." Bella said with a groan and then sighed. "Well I guess we better get going."

"Wait! Before you go in order to start the truck you got to double click the clutch."

"Thanks, Jacob." Bella muttered and we were off.

The ride to school was quiet but a nice quiet. It was just drizzling out, and we were kind of in a downer mood after Jacob left because we really wanted to talk to him more because he seemed like a sweetie. Bella and I had forgotten our backpacks inside so he went and got them for us without us asking.

The parking lot was full and we had to squeeze our truck in between a Volvo and a Hummer. They looked very expensive, and I stared at them in awe. "Juls, are you of all people attempting to catch flies?"

I stared at her and then I realized what she was joking about. My mouth was open when I was staring at the Volvo and Hummer and I hate bugs, therefore she had to make a funny remark. "Ha, ha, very funny, Bella, you should be a comedian."

"I try." She smirked and then waved her hand for me to catch up and with that I ran and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you." I paused. "As a sister," and she smiled.

We walked into the old school that was a red colour with a beige colour outlining the windows. It looked very old- fashioned and needed a total makeover- Julia style. We wandered down an empty hallway and into an office with two elderly ladies sitting at computers doing paper work.

"Hi, ladies, what can I do for you today?" She asked with a slight smile. "By the way, my name is Inez."

"Hello, we are the Swan twins, Isabella and Julia. Today is our first day." Bella spoke and then looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh! Charlie's daughters, we have been waiting for your arrivals. It's very exciting to get new students in a tiny school like this."

"That's nice." I answered, and I think it sounded kind of snooty.

"Well, I guess I better get your schedules out." I nodded and she started to type a mile a minute and then she walked up to the printer, retrieved our schedules, and gave us two pink slips. "If you could please get all your teachers to sign this sheet, it would be nice, and then bring it back to the office at the end of the day, please."

"Sure thing." Bella answered. She always seemed so much sweeter than me when we spoke, I guess she tries harder. I do not really care what people think of me. The only people who I do care think about me are Charlie, Bella, Phil, and Renee.

I grabbed my sheets, Bella did as well and we said, "thank you," we spoke one after the other and then left to the office and we stopped once we were outside our first classes. "What classes do you have, Bella?"

"I have Gym, Math, Biology, and Physics, what about you?" She asked.

"Same. Except for period two and four I have English and Spare. I guess I got better selections than you." I snickered and then she sighed. "What is your problem?"

"I don't know. Just I don't feel well. Good thing I at least have two classes with you." She put her arm around my back and we walked off to gym and collected our Forks High School gym clothes from Mrs. Wingle and prepared for the worst since Bella and I didn't have that much coordination, but I did have some. Maybe an inch, well, that might be pushing it a bit, I guess.

Gym blew by, but we did play volleyball, but we met a new friend named Jessica, and a boy named Mike who was gushing all over Bella. Jess always seemed to cover for Bella and I, which we were thankful for. Then the bell rang and up next for me was English and then lunch.

I was excited for English; it was a class where I could escape into a land of mystery and serene environments. I walked in nervously and I was relieved when I saw only a handful of students were seated. I walked to the teacher and introduced myself, luckily he didn't make me introduce myself in front of the class and he pointed to an empty desk, beside another empty desk.

"Your partner will be here in a few minutes. There is still another bell." Mr. Raphael told me and put a text book on the top of my desk and left to continue write on the chalkboard about our lecture for today, Romeo and Juliet. I smiled and then started writing in my notebook; well I guess you could call it doodling.

The second bell rang, and my partner was not here yet. I guess he is ditching. Then Mr. Raphael started talking about Shakespeare and suddenly my heart stopped at the presence walking in the room. At first, I noticed his dishevelled bronze hair that swayed to the side, like grass that had been stepped on. His pale skin glowed in the light, and that mysterious look looked so masculine. My jaw dropped, yet again, and before I could close it, the mysterious figure walked up to the teacher, gave him a late slip, and then he wandered towards me, closer and closer, and then he walked behind me, and to the seat right next to me. He was my lab partner, oh; maybe I was going to like Forks after all.

I looked over to him and smiled. "Hi my name is Julia Swan, I moved here with my sister, Isabella."

Then I looked at his eyes, those dark, almost pure black eyes, and I looked away. He looked at me with such a creeper stare, I had to look away. I could see in my peripheral vision and noticed his hands starting to shake and then he raised his left hand and covered his mouth and nose with it. This annoyed me, but I smelt my underarms to make sure, and it smelt like bubblegum. I guess he was not too fond of that scent. I was going to take a stand for myself right now, because he was ticking me off.

"Excuse me; do you have a problem with me or something?" I asked looking directly into his frightening and terrifying eyes and I never flinched. I made sure that my tone was real and I meant business. He looked at me with a glare and then looked out the window. "Hello, I'm facing this way!"

He paused, slowly, and took his hand off his mouth and nose, and slowly turned his head towards mine. And then his velvet voice spoke, and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry. I have a cold, and some things just don't smell that sincere. Please forgive me."

I couldn't speak, he was just too breathtaking too me.

He continued, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself correctly, I am Edward Cullen. And you are Julia? It is a pleasure to be make acquaintances with you."

I smiled, maybe being controlling does work around guys. Maybe child- like Renee was right after all. "Same with you, Edward." I glanced at him and smiled, and then I noticed his hands were clenched on his desk, and he looked like he was ready to pounce or to freak out or something. I jumped and then I fell out of my seat. I got up slowly, but carefully. "Ouch." I whimpered holding my back. That hurt, and it was all because of that stupid son of a gun.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask, and then he looked at my hand that was holding my back. I was now standing normal, but my back was hunched. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse? It will help me feel less guilty."

"Sure."I practically mumbled and he put an arm around my back and put my hand in his other. I shivered. His hand was so cold. I think he noticed me shake and hesitate, so he took his hand off of mine and just let it hang on the side.

"My cold, its making me freeze." He smiled down at me and I was lost in a world of gods.

He seemed to look at my expression, and immediately the smile wiped away. Wow, was he mixed of full emotions. We walked up to the desk and told Mr. Raphael that we were headed to the nurse because my back was aching. We wandered into the hallway and we talked about Forks and Phoenix, he told me that his family moved down here from Alaska some time ago. Every time we talked, I fell for him deeper. Even though something about him was mysterious and frightening and terrifying, he seemed very inviting.

Down the hall, and two the right, we walked and then I noticed Bella walking down the hallway with a hand on her stomach and her eyes were glossy. I called after her and she looked up and stopped and waited for us to catch up. "Bella, what is wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"My stomach aches and I am headed to the nurse for a Tylenol or some sort of medication to help me." She looked at me in the eyes and smiled weakly. "What happened to you?"

"You're going to laugh and say 'I told you so', but I fell off of my seat." I looked at her and we both laughed with no tone. "Do you want to come with?"

She then looked up and noticed this beautiful creature. "Well, I, um, sure, I guess I will come."

"Wait, I will go back to class." Edward said with an infuriated look on his god- like facial features. "Bye, Julia."

I looked at him curiously and shook it off. He started to walk back and then whispered to Bella, "please hold her back, she needs support on it." With that he walked off.

"Okay." Bella mumbled and put her head down. "What is his problem?"

"Don't ask me, he only acted like that to me for a few minutes and then he warmed up. By the way, you and I both know why you have a sore stomach, time of the month."

"You always know me better than I do sometimes." Bella answered and with that we both walked to the nurse, she got Tylenol for her stomach and I got some for my back and then we both went back to classes and Edward was no where to be seen.

It was now lunch and we were seated with Jess, Mike, and our new friends Eric, Lauren, Angela, Tyler, and Ben. Out of all of them I liked Angela the best. Anyways, we were all seated at the cafeteria table and Bella and I had just got to sit down with our lunches when five beautiful people entered the room. Angela and Jess seemed to notice our look and they smiled.

"Who are they?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"Those are the Cullen's. The most beautiful people you will ever know, but the ones you will never talk too." Jess answered while taking a bite out of her garden salad. We watched as two of them passed us. "The short one with the spiky hair, Alice, she is totally weird, she is with Jasper, the one who always looks like he is in pain." She took a breath and then introduced the next two, "the one with the blond hair, that's Rosalie, she is with the tall, burly one, Emmet."

I forced myself too look away from the Cullen's to ask a very serious question. "So there all together?"

"Yeah, there all together, like together- together. I know its weird right? They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted children." Jess explained and then the famous Edward came in and my heart skipped a beat.

Angela and Jess were fighting in the background. "Jess, there not all actually related."

Jess explained, "I know, but it is still uncommon."

I looked over towards Bella and she was awe struck by Rosalie, but now her eyes focused on Edward, now realising what he really looked like.

"And that, is the ultimate gorgeous Edward Cullen. But, don't try your time out on him. He doesn't date high school girls. He thinks he is too manly for us." I listened to Jess, but focused on Edward, I noticed he silently smiled too himself at Jess's remark, but how could he hear her from across the room, she was practically whispering it. _Jerk_, I silently said to myself, but he looked at me as soon as I thought that. _He is totally different_. I thought to myself.

"Maybe he has a secret or something." I stated and the three of them stared at me. "I'm only kidding." Then the confused looks fell off their faces and we all laughed.

The bell finally rang and we were now headed to Biology. Awe, Biology, yes it was Biology, our most prized class and the class we were best at. We truly were thankful for Biology since it didn't require that much athletic responsibility.

We walked in and met Mr. Gosselin, he was a middle aged man with white hairs sprouting out from both sides of his head. His jet black hair was slicked back and tied into a little ponytail. He had a white lab coat on and a pair of grandpa glasses were nestled on the tip of his nose, I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Hello, ladies." He said while bowing in front of us. "How can I meet your requirements?"

Bella smiled and answered. "Hi, we are Isabella and Julia, we are new here."

"Well, well, well, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my class. My name is Mr. Gosselin, or Mr. G, as the kids call me." He answered while pointing his hands up in a gun motion and raising an eyebrow and one side of his lips. Wow, this guy was a goofball.

"That is awesome." I answered with a fake smile on my face. "Can you sign my sheet please, as well as Bella's please?"

"Why yes, Julia and Isabella." He said accentuating our names. "It would be my honour."

"Bella, please." Bella answered, she hated being called Isabella, it was too old fashioned for her. "It would make me happy."

Mr. G looked at her and smiled. I looked up at her and I winked at her. I was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing as I was.

Mr. G showed us to our seats and when I turned around to see who her lab partner was, I got infuriated. Edward Cullen was sitting there. "Bella, you may sit with Edward, and Julia, you may sit with Angela."

"Sure thing." I said and gladly sat beside Angela with glee and Bella sat nervously beside Edward.

Throughout the class I tried my best to watch Edward and Bella, but all he was staring at her and clenching the table. Suddenly, he made a move and I got up and started running.


End file.
